Beginning
by Buffyxenaman
Summary: Tony goes to the hospital after hurting himself and Gibbs is there to help him afterwards. Non sexual spanking pre-queal to both Runaway and Control .  Thanks to Supergirl3684 for the help
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing here, so no lawyers can sue me.

XXX

Tony goes to the hospital after hurting himself and Gibbs is there to help him afterwards. Non sexual spanking pre-queal to both Runaway and Control .

XXX

This story is a pre-queal to both Runaway and Control because in both I talked about Tony being sent to the hospital and I thought it would be a filler for a background, but I got asked if there was a story I wrote for that so that is why I'm writing this, so enjoy.

P.S. I'm not a medical expert, so it can be made clear beforehand.

XXX

Tony sat at his desk rubbing the side of his head with one hand and the other one was opening a bottle of aspirin. Ziva stared at him as he pop a few pills.

"You look hung over." She final said. Tony glared at her.

"Maybe that is because I was drinking last night." He answered in a bitter tone. She shot him a dirty look and was about to speak when Gibbs walk in with his morning coffee.

"Gear up people. We have a crime scene on Oak Dale Apartments." Everyone stood up grabbing their bags. Gibbs went to Tony's desk.

"Are you feeling ok?" He asked.

"Yes Boss, why do you ask?" Gibbs looked him over.

"You look like shit DiNozzo that is why." Not meeting his boss in the eyes Tony threw his bag over his shoulder.

"I'm fine boss." With that he walked off to join the others. Gibbs had a feeling he needed to keep an eye on his senior agent.

Oak Dale Apartments

They were on the second floor looking at the scene where a dead marine was found in his living room. McGee was taking pictures, Ziva was bagging evidence and Tony was suppose to be talking to witness, but he was standing by the open window. Slowly he stuck his head out side of it. The first thing he noticed was the warm breeze that hit his face and the sound of the world outside of work. Then there were the people themselves. Moving about with their daily lives, not knowing another human being died in here and no one out there knew it, nor did they care.

Taking a quick look behind him to make sure his Boss wasn't behind him, Tony climbed out the window and crawled on the ledge and sat down. It was only the second floor, but he was still up there and if he fell down then there could be broken bones. He also knew Gibbs would give him the mother of head slaps if he saw what he was doing. Sadly at that moment he didn't really care.

He could be fired, suspended or put on desk duty for a month. He needed a moment to relax. Plus it felt good with his hang over. He leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes. Since he was a kid a light breeze during the warm seasons always felt good. It was a good escape from his home life. He was free from his father and out on his own. Then why did he still feel like a trapped rat?

A look down at the ground and he saw no body notice him at all. Not even the police and corner looked at him. Pulling out a half of pack of cigarettes, he lit one up and began to slowly smoke it. The phone in his pocket began to ring. He took it out to see who it was and wasn't surprised to see it was Gibbs. Instead of answering it he turned down the volume to silent. He just opened the gates of hell and now had the first foot inside for breaking another rule. Always be reachable.

With a heavy sigh he exhaled the smoke. Five minutes later he heard Gibbs yelling for him in a louder tone then he thought a human could do. He quickly put out his smoke and stood up. Suddenly a hang over head ache took over and the last thing he remembered after that was the sound of wind and it was relaxing.

"Ow - my head hurts." Tony suddenly said as he sat up. A pain in his ribs sent him back on the bed.

"Hey, don't move you had a bad fall." It was at that point that he realized his eyes were closed.

Slowly he opened his eyes to see where he was. Within the first half of a second he realized he was in the hospital and his team was around him.

"Why am I here." Abby had a look of relief. She tried to run to him to give him a hug, but Gibbs had a firm hold on her.

"You suffered a fall." Ducky informed him. "You broke a rib and a few of them are bruised. Plus there are a few cuts on you, but the doctor say you need at least a few weeks of recovery time before you can go back to work." Tony gave a nod of his head.

"The good news is he said you can leave after they finish with the testing." Tony was relived, but it was short lived when Gibbs told everyone he needed to have a word with Tony.

He wanted to hide under his blankets and hide. The eyes he saw gave him a wordless warning not to. Once everyone was out Gibbs slap him on the side of the head. In effect causing Tony to go OUCH!

"They took a blood test earlier and found alcohol still in your system." Tony turn away from the boss man. Not giving the younger any chance not to break eye contact Gibbs turned his head to force him look at him.

"Words can't express how mad I'm at you right this second. You scared me and your team shitless when we saw you on the ground like that." Guilt was beginning to fill Tony's body. "I have to explain to Jenny why you're here and try to see what can be done not to get your ass canned." Tears were beginning to form in his eyes. Taking in a deep breath Gibbs went on.

"You will be staying with me with rules and you will be grounded the entire time. Do you understand me?" Tony gave a nod of his head.

"Good, now you will need to get some rest." Gibbs went to walk out, but Tony yelled.

"Just like that you decided I should move into your house." Gibbs turned around to look at the senior agent.

"Yes I did and you will have a few bags packed and there when you get out of the hospital." Tony glared at him. How dare he think he could just do that to him without asking him. He had every right to choose where he went and all of that jazz. He could refuse, but Gibbs isn't one to argue with.

It was about seven o' clock at night when Gibbs and Tony arrived at his home. Tony walked slowly inside still feeling pain, but not so much since the medicine kicked in.

"Sit at the table and don't worry, your bags are in the guess room." Dinner was a takeout chicken dinner. Gibbs had made Mashed potatoes and chicken gravy with it. They ate in silence the whole time.

Gibbs was annoyed at what his agent did and Tony for being forced to stay here without asking him first. When the food and dishes were cleared up Gibbs began to talk.

"There will be rules here while you stay with me." Tony didn't care, but kept eye contact to show the boss he was listening. "No swearing, being rude, nor will you mouth off, bed time is at ten and that will not be up for debate."

Tony eyes widen in surprise. Gibbs ignored this and went on. "While your grounded you will not be going out, dating, TV is limited to two hours a day, one movie per night, and bed time will be at nine."

Tony went to open his mouth but Gibbs stopped him with a hand. "If you break any of these rules you will have your mouth washed out with soap, put in the corner for a period of time and for big things or other things I feel need adjusting you will be spanked." At this last statement Tony stood up as fast as he could.

"Are you fucking serious?" He yelled at the older man. Gibbs gave him his famous warning look, but Tony ignored it. "I'm not a fucking 10 year old."

"Watch yourself or else you will be given a spanking and I don't care if your hurt or not." Not able to form any words to snap back with Tony turned around and walked away. This being a bad move because he was moving slowly and Gibbs had it with his agent grabbed his arm and landed six very hard hits on his butt.

"That is enough Anthony DiNozzo." He hit him four more times to make his point. Tony stood there in shock for a few minutes unable to believe his boss did that to him. Tears started to fall from his eyes.

"You spanked me?" He asked as his voice began to crack. "No one ever spanked me before."

Gibbs was stunned with the reaction to the spanking. He wasn't sure how would react, but not like this. He carefully embraced Tony so he wouldn't hurt him. To his relief he accepted the hug. He placed his head on Gibbs chest. He let the agent cry as long as he needed too.

"Tony why were on the ledge today?"

"I don't really remember why." Tony explained as Gibbs led him out the kitchen and up stairs.

"I just had a feeling that I needed to get away. I saw the open window and climb out." They took the stairs slowly as Gibbs asked him the next question.

"Were suffering from a hang over?"

"Yes," Tony admitted. "I had a bottle of bourbon last night."

"Why did you do that?"

"Don't remember after the first five minutes. Well….I remember drinking the first two glass and sitting down to watch "To Kill A Mocking Bird" when I blacked out."

Gibbs placed a arm around Tony's shoulder. "No more drinking while you're here. I will not let alcohol take over your life ok."

"Ok." Tony agreed.

"Go take a shower and get into bed. I will check in on you after a little while," Another nod of his head.

Gibbs watch Tony walk away and thought to himself there was some work that needed to be done to help this boy.

The next day was Saturday. Tony was woken up by a breeze from the window. His eyes slowly opened and looked out the window. The sun was out and the air was warm. Carefully he got out of bed and went to the window. He pulled it open and stuck his hand outside to feel the outside world. He thought about sticking his head out the window to get a better feel, but with his dumb luck Gibbs would find him and make him unable to sit for a good long time. A pain in his ribs told him it was time for his medicine. Several minutes later he was in the kitchen and saw Gibbs drinking his coffee and reading the paper.

"Morning," He greeted.

"Morning Boss," He went to the counter and took the pills.

"Eat Breakfast then get dressed. We have a meeting with the director this morning." Tony rolled his eyes and walked to the fridge.

The last thing he wanted to do was go into work and try to explain his actions. He grabbed some eggs, bacon and butter for his meal. It took a few moments, but his eggs and bacon with toast was gone. Pouring himself a large cup of coffee he figured he needed to be fully awake for the next couple of hours. Once he was done he placed his plates in the sink. Slowly he made his way back to his room to shower and change.

The meeting itself took two hours. Jenny talked with Tony alone to get why he did what he did Gibbs sat outside waiting as he read a book. When the doors final opened, Tony walked out looking pale.

"Jethro can I see you for a second." Tony Took Gibbs now empty seat. He was only in there for five minutes and he could hear what was being said. Gibbs walked out and gave the younger man the sign to follow him.

"What did she say to you? Gibbs asked once they were on the road.

"Didn't she tell you?" Tony answered with a tone that didn't sit well with Gibbs.

"Watch the tone and she did, but I wanted to hear it from you." Tony rolled his eyes and began to talk.

"To make a long story short I was told I was lucky I wasn't being fired and I am getting two weeks of suspension for my little stunt. Then she said she will leave the rest for you to decide."

There was a long moment of silence before Gibbs spoke. "Good because you will be staying in bed as the doctor order and after you're healed you will be doing yard work and cleaning the house from top to bottom. Do you got it?"

Not trusting himself to speak Tony gave a nod of his head. Gibbs turned into a parking lot of a local restaurant. This threw Tony for a loop.

"Come on Tony let's get something to eat." They got out of the car, but Tony walk away as fast as he could.

"Where are you going?" Gibbs demanded walking after. Tony didn't say a word, but kept walking.

"Anthony DiNozzo I said stop." For the first time in his life Tony didn't obey a direct order.

Wanting to get to the bottom of this Gibbs ran up to him and grabbed his arm then pulled him into an alley.

"What are you thinking?" Gibbs demanded in a low voice.

Tony looked him dead in the eyes and asked. "Why are you being nice to me?"

"What do you mean by that?" Tony turned his eyes away from his Boss before he went on.

"You punish me then you buy me lunch like there's nothing weird about it." Gibbs look at him not sure what was going on in his head.

"Why is that weird?"

"You grounded me yesterday and today you inform me I will do hard labor on my two forced weeks off and now your bring me here to eat lunch."

"Yeah."

"Why, I don't understand." Gibbs put his hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"Tony, a punishment is to punish you for what you did wrong and it makes you learn from that to become a better person. It doesn't mean once in a while I won't let you and I go out to eat."

Tony gave a nod of his head. He was still confused, but it made a little sense.

"Come on let's get something to eat." Tony had a smile on his face and walk off then suddenly he felt two sharp smacks on his backside.

"Ouch what was that for?'

"Making me come after you." Tony followed Gibbs into the restaurant and knew it was going to be a long time before he understood this side of his boss.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tony walked downstairs slowly as he longed for a large cup of coffee. Gibbs had left a note on his nightstand explaining he was to stay in bed and not to leave the house or else there would be hell to pay. Not a great way to wake up in the morning, but that would be ignored for now After a quick bowl of cereal, and a cup of coffee, Tony went upstairs to get dressed. He was leaving the house to go to his apartment and get a few items that were needed. And he knew Gibbs would freak out if he found out he was doing this.

XXX

At noon Tony returned from his apartment with a bag of important things he needed. He barely had a hold of the knob when the door opened. Gibbs stood there with a very angry look on his face.

"Hello, did bring a pizza for lunch?" Tony asked with a smile. Next thing he knew he was inside and his nose was in the corner.

"Don't get smart with me DiNozzo." Gibbs said in a forced claim voice. Tony closed his eyes waiting for the yelling to begin or gods forbid a hard hit on his butt. "Drop your bag and lock your hands behind your head." Gibbs ordered.

Tony didn't do what he was ordered to at once. Gibbs slapped him on the backside making the younger man yelp.

"If I have to repeat myself then sitting will be the last thing on your mind." Tony drop his bag then slowly locked his hands behind his head. Gibbs reached down and grabbed the bag. This almost made Tony jump out at him, but that would have been bad. "You stand there like that until I release you. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Boss." Gibbs walked away with the bag.

Tony couldn't believe he was doing this. He was a grown man and he was standing here like a six year old and what was the purpose of being here? To make him think about his actions? Well he wasn't having it. Tony unlocked his hands turned around and walk away from the corner and upstairs. He made quick as possible run into the bedroom and did a very bad move, he locked the door.

Walking to his secret pack of cigarettes under the bed he pulled one out. Walking to the window he reached into his pocket and pulled out his lighter. At the window he lit his cigarette and he heard feet running towards his room. With a sigh Tony leaned out the window and felt the warm air and breeze slowly relaxed him.

He heard the sounds of the door knob turning, knocking and yelling, but at this point in time he didn't care. He kept smoking and relaxing by the window for the next five minutes. When he was done he rubbed the cherry part on the side of the wall to killing it then dropped it.

'Maybe I should unlock the door for Gibbs', Tony thought out loud.

Next thing he knew he was pulled inside and was facing Gibbs. "Or I will just use the key to get inside."

Tony swallowed what little moister was in his mouth. The look in his bosses eyes told him of the hell he would receive in a short moment. Gibbs led him to the bed by his arm. Trying to be carefully Gibbs sat on the bed and carefully pulled Tony over his lap.

Gibbs at that moment choose not to hit him too hard, but he knew he still needed to get his point across. He pulled down Tony's pants then boxers. Tony began to struggle to free himself from his grip, but his ribs hurt him too much to give a full fight. Tony felt a hard swats on his backside making him jump high in the air. Gibbs struck again in the same spot.

"OW – that hurts you fucking bastard." Tony yelled.

Gibbs responded in kind and smacked him a little bit harder. "You just earned yourself soap in the mouth for using a swear word."

Tony glared at him which earned him another smack. Gibbs gave him several hits on the backside with his hand and Tony couldn't stop the tears that poured out of his eyes. Suddenly Gibbs stopped and grabbed one of Tony's hands and placed it behind his back.

"Will you tell what is so important that you disobeyed my orders and your doctors?" Tony didn't answer him at all.

Four hard slaps were given as a punishment for no answer.

"What was in the bag DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked again in a stern voice.

Still there was no answer. This time six swats were given.

"The more you don't answer the more you will be spanked."

This was when Tony made a very huge mistake. "Why in the hell should I tell you, you fucking control freak."

The sound of a belt coming through the loops made him realize his mistake.

"No!" Tony yelled as he tried to get free. After a minute of struggling Gibbs managed to pin him down in a position that was impossible to escape. The belt was brought hard on his butt. After number fourteen Tony yelled, "Ok I will tell you what was in the bag."

Gibbs lowered the belt.

"Go on," he encouraged.

Tony took in several quick breaths before he went on. "The bag contained my anti depression medication and something I got from my mother before she died."

Gibbs was shocked at what he was told. "How many different pills do you take?"

"One when I'm a wake and another one to help me sleep."

"How long have you been taking these meds?"

Tony began to think. "Not sure for about six years now."

"So basically you've been lying to me and the team for six years."

"I'm sorry sir; I didn't want to worry you with my problems." This hurt to hear. Tony had been keeping this secret to himself for such a long time.

This man needed a lot more help then he thought, but first things first. "Ten more with the belt and we will be done."

Tony was going to protest but the belt cut him off. It took only a minute for the ten smakcs to be done. Tony was sobbing hard when he felt his cloths being put back and his body being pulled against Gibbs'. Not knowing what he was doing Tony wrapped his arms around the older man's body being careful of his ribs.

"I'm a fucked up human being." Tony cried into Gibbs' chest.

"Tony, why would you think that?"

"Because it is true," Tony yelled into Gibbs chest. "You can't understand if you're not me."

"Tony, please don't shut me out." Gibbs begged as he rubbed the younger man's back. "Please don't keep it all in."

Tony felt his eyes close. He never felt this amount of comfort from anyone, nor did his own father do this kind of thing for him. It was very relaxing and next thing he knew he dozed off.

Gibbs felt the younger man fall asleep and carefully laid Tony down on the bed. There would be time to talk later about things that needed to be talked about, but for now Tony needed his rest. He covered up his agent up with the blanket.

He stood at Tony's bedside watching him sleep. He couldn't believe that this man, someone he knew to be happy almost all the time, had such a weight on his shoulders. It was one that nobody should carry alone. Gibbs walk out of the room made a call to work. Luckily they caught the killer and the paper work could wait. Right now when the agent woke he would be there for him.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Gibbs was downstairs making out a list of food he needed to buy if he was going to have Tony stay here. It was then he mental sighed as the memory of how much food that boy could eat in a day.

"Maybe I will stop by his apartment to get the food his has to help out."

The sound of movement upstairs told Gibbs that Tony was awake. Gibbs put down the list and went up stairs. When he reached the top step he saw Tony in the bathroom splashing water on his face.

"Are you feeling better Tony?" A shrug of the shoulders was the answer given. "I'll be back in an hour, so don't leave the house understand me."

"Yes sir." Tony finished washing up as he heard Gibbs' car drive away.

Quickly Tony ran into the guest room and went under the bed for his cigarettes. He made a mental note that besides the one he was holding he had two more left plus three more in the bag. He walk down stairs and went out the back door.

Once he was safely outside he lit up. His mind wonder back to the spanking he received from Gibbs and the break down afterwards. He took a long drag off the cigarette then slowly exhaled it.

'If Gibbs ever found out I'm a secret smoker what would he do to me?" Tony wondered. He had seen Gibbs smoke a cigar here and there, but wasn't sure what he thought about smoking cigarettes

Tony did some mental thinking to remember when the first time he smoked was. He was about nineteen years old, but the reason behind it was lost to time itself.

"Would Gibbs really spank me for lying about this habit or just ask him a million questions about the whole thing. Then again He was pissed at him when he found out about my pills." Tony took a look at the cig and saw it had one more puff left on it.

He quickly took it and dropped the bud into a nearby hole and kicked some dirt on it. His life has changed so much since the accident it seemed unreal. Gibbs' as he already knew was someone not to mess with, but he showed a different side he could have never imaged.

Was it the long buried father side of him that resurfaced when he got hurt or was it always there, but he never took notice of it until then? Tony pulled out another Cigarette and lit it too.

"Which rule was about lying?" Tony asked himself.

He stood there and puffed while he thought. Gibbs had a lot of rules so it was hard to keep up, but lying had to be near the top. Maybe those last ten smacks with the belt was for lying, but it seemed to be much more than that. Tony finished the Cig and dropped it in the same hole with the other one. He walked back inside to take his meds and lay down on the couch.

XXXX

Gibbs returned home with the food they needed.

"Tony I need your help." He called walking in the door.

There was no answer, so Gibbs walked into the kitchen to put away the bags on the table. He was wondering where in the hell that boy went; a short walk into the living room and he saw Tony fast asleep on the couch. The meds were going to mess with his body for a little while, while he healed. Gibbs went to cover him up when he saw a small box poking out of his pocket. He bent down and realized it was a pack of cigarettes.

"Well son, looks like your hiding more secrets from me." Gibbs said to himself.

Tony slowly open his eyes and saw Gibbs standing there. "Hey boss, sorry I fell asleep on you again."

To call him out on what he just found or not was the question at the moment.

"Not a problem Tony." Gibbs would ask him later, after dinner. "Can you help me with the rest of the food?"

XXXX

Dinner that night was a simple Mac and Cheese with Hot Dogs. They ate, again, in silence for the entire meal.

"Tony we need to talk about the spanking's aftermath." Tony was about to walk away and have his TV time before bed.

"Do we have to?" Tony asked in a low whisper.

Gibbs didn't answer with words, but grabbed Tony's arm and pulled him into the living room, having him sit on the couch while he sat on the coffee table across from him.

"Please Tony, tell me what happened to you to feel like a worthless human being." Of course Gibbs had to start out with a hard question.

Before he could answer he turned away, so he wasn't looking at his boss. "The words are in my head, but they can't form."

Gibbs understood what he meant. He grabbed Tony's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Try," Was all he said.

Taking in a few deep breaths Tony went on.

"My father wasn't the best in the world which isn't a big secret, but after my mom died I was to be ignored and just there for business proposes." With a free hand he wiped his eyes. "I learnt from a early age that he didn't want to hear my problems so I keep them to myself."

Gibbs was starting to understand his Senior Agent a little bit more. "Have you tried to talk to therapist about this?"

"A few times, but talking to a complete stranger that is paid to listen doesn't work for me."

All of it was understandable. "All I need to know on that subject for now."

Tony final turned to look at him with a confused look. "Why is that all you need to know?"

"Because you don't need to be over loaded with information, but I do need to know what you thought about the spanking."

Tony turned a light shade of red. "It hurt like hell and I never want to be spanked by the belt ever again."

Gibbs gave a nod of his head. "Do you know why I spanked you?"

"Because I disobeyed orders to stay in the corner, locked the door and cussed you out."

"When I tell you do something you will do it right?"

"Yes boss, but are you going to wash my mouth out with soap still."

Gibbs shook his head. "No, but this is a onetime pass and if you ever do it again I will do it."

Tony gave a nod of head to show he understood.

"Good, it's now seven PM and I want you to get your two hour TV time in then bed time." He stood up and walked away, but stopped at the entrance to the basement and asked, "Is there anything your hiding I should know about?"

"No sir." Gibbs knew it was a lie, but knew it would come out in time.

Tony clicked on the TV and tried to figure out why Gibbs didn't ask him more questions about the whole thing that happened. Then again Gibbs had a plan and it will come out with in time.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A week later

To Gibbs relief Tony hadn't given him a reason to punish him. Sure there was a few yelling matches along the way, but he was able to stop them in their tracks. He had given Tony a journal to write down anything he was feeling at the moment so it wouldn't stay bottled up.

The other good news was that Tony was healing nicely. The doctor told him in another week he should be able to resume work. Good news yes, but that also meant there was going to be hard work to be done because of his little stunt. Gibbs still hadn't called Tony on his new lie yet because he wanted him to admit what he was doing, but getting a confession from Tony wasn't going to be easy.

"Tony, Jenny is coming over tonight to have a talk with you." Gibbs announced at breakfast.

This almost caused Tony to choke on his toast. "Why is she coming over here?"

"To see how you are doing and to have a talk with you." A talk in Gibbs world meant he knew something and it was about to come out.

"I have no choice in the matter do I?" A stupid question, but it was still asked.

"No you don't and I expect you to be honest with her."

"Yes sir."

XXX

At nine Jenny walked through the front door. "Morning Jethro." she greeted him.

"Afternoon Jen," He lead her into the living room.

"Where is Agent DiNozzo?"

"Up stairs in his bedroom waiting for you."

"Good." With that she walked up stairs.

Tony was standing at the window and finishing his cigarette when he heard a knock at the door. He quickly dropped the bud into the water cup outside his window and sprayed air freshener around the room.

"Come in." Tony yelled jumping on the bed.

Jenny walked into the room and saw a man on the bed with a big grin on his face. "How are doing Agent DiNozzo?"

"Good." He answered too quickly and he knew she knew.

"How is it living with your boss?"

This time Tony was carefully to take a few seconds before he answered. "It's been good so far."

Jenny gave a few nods of her head. "How long have you been smoking?"

"What?" Tony asked shocked at the out of the blue question. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Jenny gave him the look that knew that meant 'Don't lie to me because I will wear you down'.

"Since I was nineteen years old."

Jenny took a few steps closer to him. "Is that you were doing on the ledge the day that happened?" Tony gave a nod of his head. "Does Jethro know you smoke?"

Tony shook his head. "No I've been hiding it from him."

"A nice way to say you are lying to him." Suddenly guilt filled him. "You do know Gibbs hates being lied to in all forms."

Tony took a deep breath. "I know, but to me it's none of his business."

Jenny shook her head as she walked to the window to have a look outside. "Believe it or not Tony, Gibbs does care about you." Tony knew this already and wondered what the point was. "Did you know he was the one to find you that day and the first one to be by your side?"

"Really?" Tony asked surprised.

"Yes and he called me worried you might be fatally hurt and I was the one that had to claim him down."

"Did that all really happen?"

"I wouldn't lie about now would I?" Tony shook his head.

There was a long moment of silence between them. "Is that the reason you came over to talk to me."

Jenny suddenly had a small smile on her face. "Yes because when we were having that talk you seemed to be hiding something from me and Gibbs knew you were too and asked me to come over."

Tony began to rub his eyes. "Are you going to tell him?"

Jenny shook her head. There was relief for only for a second. "You are."

His heart began to race and fear was filling him. "Do I have too?"

Jenny turned around and walked towards the door. "No, but you have until tonight to tell him or I will and I promise you if he has to hear it from me then expect hell." She turned her head to look at the younger man. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am." With a nod she walked out of the room.

Ten Minutes later

The door open and Gibbs walked in. Tony had his head buried into the pillow.

"How did the talk go?" He asked.

Tony lifted his head a little to look at his boss. "It went well."

Gibbs walked closer to the bed and sat down. "Then why do you look you did something wrong."

Tony threw his face back into the pillow so Gibbs wouldn't see the guilt in his face.

Not letting him get away with this he forced Tony into a sitting position. "It will be better if you tell me now then get hell for it later if it is a very bad thing."

Tony, already scared, took in several deep breaths before he went on. "I've been lying about something for the pass week."

Gibbs raised an eye brow. "Oh really; what is it about?"

Turning to look at a spot on the wall, so he wouldn't make eye contact with his boss, "I've been secretly smoking behind your back for years now."

"In other words you've been telling another lie." He said in a tone that was a unmistakable.

"Yes sir." They just sat there for a good moment in the silence. "Why didn't you tell me the truth?"

Tony began to shake at the answer he was about to give him, "Because it was none of your business."

Suddenly Gibbs stood up shocking Tony. He was expecting the mother of all spankings, but instead Gibbs stood in front of him. Arms crossed and glaring, "You are to stay in your room for the rest of the day writing lines."

"What!" He said more in shock then anger.

Gibbs walked into the hallway and returned a few minutes later with a note book and two pens. Placing them on the desk he beckoned Tony over with a finger. Not wanting to anger Gibbs anymore did as he was ordered. Pulling put the chair for the senior agent.

"Sit!" Was the next order; Tony did as he was told. "You will write one thousand times, 'I will not lie ever again'.

Tony gave a nod of his head and went to work. Gibbs walked out of the room. He took a look at the wall clock he saw it was close to ten. He knew that writing a thousand lines was impossible to do, but it would drill the message in about lying and afterwards they will have a talk about the whole thing afterwards.

It was one hours into writing the lines Gibbs told him to do. He lost track of how many he did, but he managed to fill in ten pages. His hand was starting to hurt from all of the writing. He needed a break and needed it now. Setting down the pen on the desk he walked to his pack of Cigarettes and got one out. He went to his window and lit it up.

His mind began to wonder why Gibbs wanted him to write "I will never lie again." He has lied to Gibbs and other people for years about the meds and smoking and there were a few more big things he did lie about. Taking a deep drag of the cigarette he then exhaled the smoke. It wasn't any of their business if he had to take depression medicine or smoke. They didn't have to live his life, nor did they have to deal with his memories or nightmares from the past.

Tony notice his cigarette was gone. "Shit." Tony mumbled to himself as he reached for another one.

He was mad; he barely got two puffs off the damn thing before his mind had wondered off. A new one lit up and he went back to staring out the window. At that moment he saw a man and a young child talking.

"Max, why did you lie to daddy about going to Chris' house?"

The boy wiped his eyes with his hands. "Because I knew you didn't want me going over there and you would hate me for it."

This made the man sad and he leaned down to hug his son. "I could never hate you because you're my baby boy." Through the muffled sounds the boy asked really. The father placed a kiss on top of Max's head. "I love you Son."

"I love you too Daddy." He picked up his son and walked away.

It was then Tony realized tears were streaming out of his eyes. He took a long drag of his cigarette hoping it would stop the tears, but it failed.

"Damn it." He whispered dropping it in the cup of water and letting the sadness take over his body.

It was finally hitting him the lies and secrets he was keeping from everyone. The weight of the whole thing was crushing him. He had a feeling of someone staring at him.

It was no surprise to see Gibbs kneeling down staring into his blood shoot eyes. "Tony are you ok?"

Seeing his Boss there was all he needed. He jump into Gibbs' arms and held onto to him like a life line.

"I'm sorry I lied about my depression pills, smoking and my past." He yelled. "I've also been lying about taking my pills for my depression. I just didn't see the point of taking them anymore and I often thought about taking the whole bottle and never waking up."

A minute of nonstop shocks for Gibbs; a hug, sorries and shocking confessions, "Tony it will be ok." Gibbs assured him pulling him into a big hug.

Tony shook his head. "I need to be punished or if you want you can fire me from NCIS and kick me out of your home."

"Not happening Anthony DiNozzo."

Tony sniffed a little before he asked. "Why do you want to keep a screw up loser around?"

The Boss man had had enough of this. He took a hand and forced Tony to look at him. "You are here is because I want you here. You are not a nobody and I will not have you thinking otherwise." Freeing his other hand he wiped the tears from eyes. "I'm here for you and you won't be able to get rid of me that easily."

He gave Tony a smile that told the younger man it was all true. The smile was returned and Tony took in several deep breaths.

"Dad I'm ready to talk." Tony then placed his head on Gibbs shoulder for some emotional comfort.

"Ok, son, I'm listening."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Three days later

Gibbs returned home from work with Chinese food and large cup of coco. He walked into the kitchen and set the food on the table. "Tony Dinner." Gibbs yelled expecting the man to run for food within ten seconds. This worried Gibbs a lot. He set out looking for his agent.

It took a few minutes, but he found Tony sitting on the porch in the back yard smoking. Gibbs stood there for a moment watching him. The poor boy was probably feeling raw and moody at the moment. He released things three days ago he held on for years. Hell Gibbs never knew DiNozzo Senior used to back hand him for poor grades.

He watched Tony drop his bud on the ground. Tony just sat there and stared out into the dark yard. It was then he decided to join his son.

"How was your day?" Gibbs asked taking a seat next to him.

"It was ok dad." Tony answered.

Gibbs couldn't help, but smile at being called dad. It's been to long since that happened. "Did you take your pills this afternoon?"

Tony gave a nod of his head.

"Is there something bugging you son?" Tony didn't answer right away. He grabbed another cigarette and lit it.

"Just trying to put things into perspective about my life," He took a long drag from the cig.

"It's hard isn't?"

Tony gave a nod of his head, "Just hard to piece things together and see things in a different angle."

Gibbs put an arm around Tony and pulled and pulled him close. "Do what you have to do, but remember, I will be here for you son."

"Thanks dad." Tony said in a low voice.

Handing Tony the cup of coco he said, "You're welcome son."

Tony took the cup and look at it with a weird look.

"Abby said it will make you feel better." Gibbs stood up and went into parent mode. "Dinner is on the table and you have about an hour till bed time."

Tony gave a nod of his head to show he understood. He wasn't hungry, nor did he feel tried. Matter of fact he didn't feel like himself. The talk with Gibbs took more out of him then he expected. The empty feeling just grew a lot more and it seemed like there was no end to it.

"DiNozzo the food is getting cold." Gibbs called from the kitchen.

With a heavy sigh Tony put out the cigarette and went on inside.

XXX

Gibbs walked out of the basement after a working on his boat for a good two hours. He was ready for bed, but first he needed to check on Tony. He made his way up stairs and to the guest bedroom that was quickly becoming his son's room. He went to crack the door open when he saw a note attached to it.

Gibbs,

Thanks for all the help you tried to provide me with, but there is only so much you can do for me. I'm leaving Town tonight and resigning from NCIS. Thanks for being the father I didn't have.

Tony

Gibbs barely went into shock when the sound of an open door had him running down stairs. When he got there he saw Jenny leading Tony by the ear to the couch.

"Sit down and don't move." She said in a very firm voice. Tony just crossed his arms and glared at the wall.

"Jethro, guess what me and Ziva found walking into the bus station half an hour ago."

"What!" Gibbs asked out loud.

Jenny walked closer to him and went on with her story. "Needless to say he tried to run, but Ziva managed to caught him and bring him to the car with little effort."

Gibbs gave a nod of his head and climb the bottom step no taking his eyes off the younger man. "Was he much trouble getting him here?"

"He did cuss up a storm and tried to jump out at a red light. Ziva did manage to stop him before he got the door open."

Gibbs placed his hand on his forehead. "Tony upstairs now and don't even think about leaving it or else."

Tony stood up and stormed up stairs, slamming the door shut.

"Thank you Jenny for bringing him back and I will take of it."

At that moment Ziva walked in dropping a bag on the floor. "Here is his bag Gibbs."

"Thank you Ziva." With a smile she left.

Jenny waited until Ziva left to speak. "Tony is scared Jethro." She began looking Gibbs dead in the eyes. "He needs you more than ever and you need to make it clear to him." Gibbs gave a nod of his head to show he understood. She gave him a smile then opened her purse pulling out a hair brush. "I just bought this today, but I think you'll need it more than me." Wordlessly he accepted the hair brush. "Have a good night Jethro."

She turned to leave when Gibbs stop her by asking, "What were you and Ziva doing together?"

Jenny stopped and turned to look at the man. "We were talking about business and other issues."

Gibbs didn't ask nor did he ask for more details besides he had bigger issues to deal with.

XXX

Tony was sitting on his bed smoking when Gibbs walked in. They stared at each other for a good long time until Gibbs ripped the note off the door and walked to Tony's bedside.

"How long were you planning to leave?" Was Gibbs first question.

Tony took one last puff then killed it in the ashtray, "A few days."

"Do you want to tell me why you decided it was better to leave then talk to me?" This time Tony turned his head not to meet Gibbs.

A frustrated sigh from Gibbs was released. He never imaged after being so open Tony would consider it a bad thing to open up to people and letting them in. Jenny was right about Tony needing him more than ever.

He took a seat on the bed and placed the brush on the bed. Tony saw this and his eyes widen and he began to shake his head no. Gibbs grab Tony's arm and pulled him across his lap.

Tony began to struggle as he felt his pants being pulled down. "You can't be for real."

Gibbs placed an arm around Tony's waist and picked up the brush. "Oh, I am."

He brought down the brush hard and fast. The reaction from the first smack made Tony jump. The second caused a yelp. He landed ten more smack before he began to lecture.

"You can't keep doing this Tony." *Smack, Smack* "Running away from your problems." *Smack, Smack* "You need help and I want to help you." *Smack, Smack* "Do you understand me?" *Smack, Smack* Tear were flooding out of his eyes from the pain and the words that were being told.

"Y-Yes sir," He managed to get out.

Gibbs lifted up a knee then pulled Tony's boxers down. Without thinking Tony try to stop him, but Gibbs saw this coming and grab the hand pinning it behind the small of the back. Once that was done Gibbs went to work on the curve and sitting spots.

"This spanking is about you bottling things up." *Smack, Smack* "This is about you trying to get on the bus and quitting your job." *Smack, Smack* "Most of all disobeying my rule." *Smack, Smack* "Do you know which rule you broke?" *Smack, Smack*

Tony was now sobbing harder and barley managed to get any words out. "I was to stay in my room after bed time and not to run away from my problems."

Gibbs dropped the brush on the floor. "Good ten more by hand and we will be done."

The Ten were delivered within a short amount of time. Number Ten was the hardest one and he made sure Tony knew this one was the one to tell him it was done. Number ten made him jump and yelp the loudest. He fell over Gibbs lap and went limp. Losing himself in the tears. He pulled the agents boxers up, but removed the jeans seeing them as more discomfort then he needed at the moment.

He righted his son in his arms and held him. "Tony, it was over with son."

Tony pressed his face into Gibbs' shoulder and cried harder. He let the young man take as long as he needed to before they could talk. Until then he wrap his arms tight around the young man.

Once he heard the sobbing go down Gibbs began to speak. "Here is what I think happened. You got scared because you final opening up to someone. Your trust in people is limited and thin."

Tony couldn't let himself speak fearing he might start crying again. He gave a few nods of his head.

Gibbs wiped away a few tears from Tony's face. "I could go into a detail lecture about everything you did today, but I won't because you know all this already."

"I do boss and you're right about me getting scared to get close to anyone." He sniffed a few times before he went on. "It just everyone I try to get close to gets hurt, leaves, or stabs me in the back."

Gibbs placed a hand on the back of his head and began to rub trying to comfort him. "Why couldn't you talk to me?"

"Just went back to old habits I guess."

Gibbs stood up picking Tony up with him. He placed a hand under his chin. "When I called you son I meant it and when I offered to help you with your life I meant it to." Tony began to smile. "You will get the help you need no matter what we have to do to get it understand me?"

"Yes Dad."

Gibbs leaned forward and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Good and sorry to ruin this moment, but for the next week you will have to stay within my eye sight the whole time do you understand me."

Tony sighed but did answer with a yes sir.

"Good, now get ready for bed your sleeping in my room until the weeks up." Tony didn't like the idea, but on the other hand he knew it was something he had to expect after all his true dad did want to help and wanted him around.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tony opened the door to his room and sat down on his bed as he pulled out his pack of cigarettes. He pulled on out and lit it. He exhaled as he began to think about the list that had to do.

Gibbs had let Tony out off the keeping with in his eye sight after a couple of days because of a big case they had at NCIS. So far it kept Gibbs busy for the past three days and he returned home late at night. It sucked being stuck in the house all by himself. The good part as he did remember to call a few times a day to check on him and see how the house hold chores were coming. So far Tony managed to clean the attic and the upstairs. The down stairs and the basement still needed to be cleaned. Tony suddenly yawned. The cleaning he did today really wore him out. He stumped out the cigarette and next thing he knew he was out like a light.

XXX

Gibbs returned home early finally closing the case that seemed to take forever to get done. Luckily they caught the people reasonable. He wanted to surprise Tony with a couple pizzas for dinner. His son had been behaving and doing better with his issues. They'd been able to talk and let each other know about certain parts of their lives. Gibbs set the pizzas on the coffee table and went upstairs. He saw Tony had left his door open and he could see the boy sitting up rubbing his eyes.

"Did you take a nap?"

Tony gave a nod of his head. "Between waking up at a ungodly hour and cleaning I was tried."

Gibbs walked into the laughing. "Well I got news that should wake you up."

Tony got up from the bed. "What is it dad?"

Gibbs placed a hand on his shoulder. "Since you been behaving and showing signs of progress I'm going to put you on probation."

Tony was confused. "What does that mean?"

"It means your grounding will be lifted for a week and if you don't get into any trouble in that period of time you will be free, but get in trouble again and I will ground you for a period of time."

A big smile went across Tony's face. "That is really good sir." He did a happy jump.

The excitement on his son's face made him happy. "But you will remember the rules whether your grounded or not."

"Yes, sir." With a couple of pats he led Tony down stairs to the living room where the pizza was.

XXX

Tony was sitting outside of a local restaurant minding his own business and smoking a cigarette. He was so happy to be free from the house during the day so he could do what he wanted to do as long it was within the rules.

The better news was that the doctor cleared him to go back to work, but the bad part was it had to be desk duty the entire time until the next check up. The return would be happening in four days which would make it Monday. Just as he finished the cigarette he heard a voice from behind him.

"What are you doing smoking?" Tony body stopped moving at once as he drop the smoke on the ground.

"Dad?" He asked as he slowly turned around to face DiNozzo senior.

"Is there anyone else you call dad know a days?" Tony chose to ignore that and moved on to his next question. "What are you doing here?"

"I was passing through town and thought I'd look you up." He said then placed a hand on Tony's "And see if you would like to come out to dinner tonight." Tony was going to tell him to go to hell, but he didn't.

"Why?" He asked instead. Senior put on a smile.

"Just want to caught up and see how you're doing?"

'Why you haven't before.' Tony thought to himself. "Where do you want to meet?"

"At The Sword at eight tonight."

"I'll be there."

"Good and dress nice." With that said Senior walked away and got into a limo. Tony watched the vehicle drive away once out of sight he lit a cigarette. He took a deep drag off it. He couldn't help but think his real dad was up to something and he would find out tonight.

TBC

A/N: I know its short, but I hope you still enjoyed it. I shut off the anonymous review because I don't need people flaming me and telling I suck. Sorry people who use it for the right reasons, but one day it could be turned back on. Thanks for reading and all the reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tony was standing in the corner of the kitchen after he "accidentally" let a plate with cooked carrots drop to the floor. Gibbs suspected that he did this on purpose. That is why Tony stood in the corner for the pass fifth teen minutes.

"You maybe leave the corner, but break any more dishes and then you will regret it."

"Yes sir." They put away the food and cleaned the dishes before Gibbs noticed Tony was walking up stairs.

"Don't you usually watch TV after dinner?" Gibbs asked. Tony stop on a step and turned his head to face his father.

"I'm going over Abby's for a few hours." He lied.

"Alright, be back before eleven." Gibbs replied before entering the basement. With a heavy sigh Tony went into his room to change.

XXX

Tony entered The Sword at eight on the dot. He scanned the room and saw the man he was looking for. Senior was enjoying a drink. Taking in a deep breath he walked over to his father.

"Hello." Tony greeted before he took a seat. Senior finished his drink before he answered the greeting.

"Glad you made it son." He took a look over the boy. "I see you got a very nice suit on."

"It should be it coasted me four hundred dollars." Senior nodded his approval.

"Ok, enough of this beating around the bush." He announced flagging down a waitress and ordering a couple of drinks.

Tony knew he wasn't allowed to drink and Gibbs would kill him if he found out. The thought process was there but he didn't turn it down.

"I heard from the rumor mill you been staying with Gibbs after you fell off the ledge of a crime scene." Yep there was always a catch with his father.

"Yeah it is true and he's been helping since the accident." Tony said as he watched a drink being placed in front of him.

"Don't you think it is odd that a boss would do that for an employee?"

"Nope, because Gibbs isn't like any other boss."

"You can say that again." Both of them took a sip out of there glasses.

"So why are you really in town?" Tony asked.

"Can't a father stop by and say hi to his son without it being weird?"

Tony glared at him. "I haven't seen you in a few years."

"Been busy with business deal and other boring stuff."

Tony gave a nod of his head and reached into his pocket and got his pack of cigarettes out. Lucky for him this place allowed smoking in it. He took one out and lit it.

After the first puff Tony asked, "Why are really here in town?" he used a tone in hopes it would force the old man to answer. With a heavy sigh Senior gave in.

"I want to know if the rumors I heard were true."

Tony took a long drag. "What kind of rumor have you been hearing?"

Senior leaned forward and whispered. "I heard you been taking medication for depression."

Tony expected something else not this. "Where might I ask you heard this?"

Senior's face grinned. "Let's just say I have more connections then you could ever image."

This statement made Tony shake a little. This could mean he couldn't do anything with him knowing it. Tony finished smoke before he answered.

"Yes I do and there is one for when I'm awake another one for while I sleeping." Tony made sure to look him dead in the eyes.

He was hoping to make the man feel guilty. Sadly it didn't work. Senior ordered a bottle of wine. 'It was going to be one of those evenings.' Tony thought as he poured himself a glass. The next few hours passed by with small talk just to break the silence and drinking. They just started a second bottle of wine and Tony was smoking his sixth cigarette when the chair on the other side of the table. Tony eyes widen at the surprise appearance of dad number two.

"Gibbs what are you doing here?" Senior asked with a smile to hide his surprise. Gibbs took a side look at Tony that said 'what till I get you home'.

"I was in the area and thought I've give this place a try." Senior was confused, but Tony spoke Gibbs.

He knew it meant 'Its way pass curfew and I will make you pay for making me come after you.' A quick look at his watch told him it was midnight. Tony gave Gibbs a sideways look and saw the 'better getting going outside or else you will make it worse on yourself' look. Tony quickly finished off his cigarette and stood up.

"Well Dad I have to get going because I have a appointment with the doctor tomorrow." He quickly lied.

Senior looked surprised. "Ok I'll see you when I get back into town."

Tony went to walk away, but Gibbs stopped him. "Wait by my car."

"Yes sir." Tony answered walking off without arguing.

Once Tony was out of sight Gibbs looked at the other man at the table. "I know everything that happened and I can honestly say you make me sick." Senior glared at him. "I suggest you stay away from him if you know what is good for you." Gibbs stood up looking at the man to see some sign of guilt.

"Gibbs I'm a man with connections do you think I can be scared to easily."

"No, but I can't be scared that easily either."

XXX

Tony dropped the now useless cigarette on the sidewalk waiting for Gibbs. He knew the danger he knew it would be in for tonight, but still he did it.

"24 hours on probation and I already get in trouble." Tony said to himself.

"Trouble is putting it lightly." Gibbs spoke as he walked out of The Sword.

"Get in and don't say a word until I say so." Tony gave a nod of his head and got into the car.

'It is going to be long night." Tony thought to himself.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Tony was disappointed when they pulled into the driveway. He wasn't looking forward to what was about to come. He took a look at Gibbs and saw signs of anger on his face.

"Inside within ten seconds plus your butt better be sitting on the couch when I get in." Gibbs spoke in a voice Tony knew to be dangerous.

Within six seconds he was inside sitting on the couch. A few minutes later Gibbs was inside and standing in front of his son.

"Let's go over what you did wrong tonight."

Tony looked downward to the floor.

"Look at me!" Gibbs order; once eye contact was between Gibbs went on. "You lied to me, you drank when you know you weren't suppose to let's not forget you stayed out pass curfew" The father crossed his arms.

"Did I miss anything?" Tony gave a few shakes of his head. With a sigh he took a sit on coffee table without taking his off the criminal. "But I want to know why you did before I punish you."

Tony crossed his arms then looked away. "Why does it matter?" Gibbs grab Tony's chin forcing him to make eye contact with him.

"It matters to me." A look into his eyes told Tony Gibbsdid want to know not just for punishment standards but to help him.

"This is something I didn't want you to know about."

"Why didn't you want me to know about it?"

Tony wiped his eyes of the wet spots that were forming. "Because I didn't want you involved with problems with my bio-father. This was something I didn't think you should get in between."

Gibbs chewed this over for a minute. "So the solution was to lie to me and get yourself in deep trouble."

His father gave him a shy smile. "You weren't supposed to find out."

With a sigh Gibbs pointed to the corner of the room. "I think you need ten minutes in the corner to think about what a smart ass answer will get you." Tony went to open his mouth, but Gibbs cut him off. "Anthony DiNozzo, you better walk there right now or else you will be standing there with a very sore butt.

"Yes sir." Tony got up and walk to the corner.

Gibbs took this time to think about what to do next. It was one' o clock in the morning and knew he needed to get them both to bed soon, but he also needed to deal with this before either of them went to bed.

"Tony you may come out of the corner now."

Slowly Tony turned around walking back to his spot on the couch.

"This is what I think happened." Gibbs began folding his hands in his lap while keeping eye contact with the other man. "You didn't want me to know about you going to see your father because you're used to dealing with him on your own." Tony lowered his head keeping eye contact. "I take it this is true."

"Yes sir."

Gibbs leaned in foreword to make his next point.

"You are not alone in this anymore and if you need to see your father you tell me. You don't need to lie about it to me." Gibbs grabbed Tony's hand to make his point. "Do you understand me son?"

"Yes I do dad." They both smiled at each other before he pulled Tony into a hug. Now it was onto the part Gibbs didn't want to do, but it had to be done.

He released Tony and had him back on his spot on the couch. "Now we got that out of the way; now we need to get to more important business."

"I was afraid you were going to say that." Tony said in a sigh.

"You lied to me and that as you know is a big rule not to break and let's not forget the drinking and curfew rules you broke." Tony was being to feel guilt boiling up then it hit him about what kind of punishment he had in mind.

"Are you going to spank me?" Tony asked.

Gibbs thought about it for a moment. "For the Drinking and lying yes, but as for the broken curfew you will grounded to your room until Monday which means no TV, movies, cell phone, computer and you can only leave to use the bathroom."

Tony was surprised and scared of that punishment. "What I'm supposed to do the whole time in there?"

Gibbs shrugged his shoulders. "I think we can find something for you to do in there."

Tony shut his eyes trying to image three whole days in his room with everything he liked to do off limits. It was going to be a long weekend.

Gibbs stood up and grabbed Tony by his arm pulling him up. Tony wasn't sure what was going on until he felt his felt his belt being pulled off his pants.

"No Gibbs, not the belt." Tony protested feeling the tears in his eyes.

Gibbs ignored him as he steeled himself to do what had to be done. In no time Gibbs had Tony over his knees and bared.

"I'm sorry Tony, but you can't seem to get it through your thick skull I don't like being lied to and this will help you learn that lesson." The boss man explained as he grabbed Tony's hands and pinned them behind his back.

Taking in a deep breath he double the belt and let it fall hard on the middle of Tony's backside. The pain in his son's butt hurt a lot. He landed three more equally hard smacks on Tony's butt.

"Dad, please stop!" Tony cried unable to stop the tears falling from his eyes.

Gibbs kept a steady stream of spanking for a minute as he listen to Tony's tears. With a very heavy sigh he lifted one knee then dropped the other so the sitting spot was exposed.

"You don't lie to me," *SMACK, SMACK* "about where you are going." *SMACK, SMACK* "If you keep lying to me then there will little trust in between us." *SMACK, SMACK* "I don't want that to happen." *SMACK, SMACK* "Do you understand me?" *SMACK, SMACK*

"Yes sir." Tony choked out. Gibbs went on spanking a little bit harder.

"When I tell you not to drink," *SMACK, SMACK* "it's not because I want to ruin your fun." *SMACK, SMACK* "I don't want you turning to the bottle," *SMACK, SMACK* "for all your problems." *SMACK* "Is that clear?" *SMACK, SMACK*

Tony was hurting very bad now not just from the spanking, but from his dad's words.

"Yes dad." He managed to get out before his energy gave out and lay limp over Gibbs knees.

Six more hard smacks were given before he tossed the belt aside and fixed his son's clothes. Quickly he got Tony into his arms and held him. He hated to see the boy cry and hated he had to give him a harsh spanking, but it had to be done. Tony placed his head on Gibbs' chest while he cried.

"I'm sorry for everything I did wrong tonight." He sniffed. "Please don't hate me."

Gibbs wrapped his arms tighter around Tony and placed a kiss on the top of his head. "All is forgiven and there is no way I could ever hate you. Like I said before your stuck with me for a very long time."

Tony smiled at that comment.

"I won't lie to you again dad because I want to keep trust between me and you." He announced.

"Good and I want to keep trusting you."

Tony closed his eyes and felt himself going to sleep. "I love you dad."

"I love you too son." He said in a low voice.

Soon Tony was asleep in Gibbs arms. Gibbs knew he needed to get his son in bed, but he didn't want to stop holding him. The next three days were going to be hard on him, but once they got back to work Tony will be happy to be there.

"Dad, how did you know how to find me?" Tony asked suddenly.

"I have my ways of finding people." Tony laughed then went back to sleep. It didn't take long before Gibbs was asleep too

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Yeah this prequel is going to be a bit longer then I thought it would be. It was suppose to five chapters, but now I'm going on to chapter nine. I have a couple of things that will take a few more chapters before I can finish this fic. Until then Thanks to all for reviewing and reading.

XXX

Chapter 9

"Ouch!" Tony yelled as Gibbs landed a hard smack on his already sore back side. Gibbs had Tony tucked under his left arm and the right hand was delivering the hard blows.

"Let's go over the rules about being grounded to our room." Gibbs spoke as he gave the back side another slap. "You are only allowed to leave your room to go to the bathroom and when I call you down for meals." Six hard smacks were delivered causing a loud yelp.

"I know sir, but I was hungry and was hoping to get a quick snack before you knew." Tony answered honestly because he knew a lie would result in a longer spanking.

Gibbs gave the younger man four before he went on. "You are being punished," *Smack, Smack* "For stay out pass curfew." *Smack, Smack* "You were to stay in the room." *Smack, Smack* "And not to leave it for anything expect for the two things I just mention." *Smack, Smack* "Not for a snack or anything else." *Smack, Smack* "Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." Tony answered feeling one tear fall out of his eyes. Gibbs gave him ten more then released him. Tony began to rub his butt once he was free. "Dad that may have been the least painful spanking I will ever receive, but on top of a sore butt it really sucks."

Gibbs laughed then ruffled his son's hair. "I know, but you still have one more day in that room before you can leave it." Tony sighed, but then realized he would be back at work again. "Tony, get back into your room now." Gibbs said cutting Tony's thought.

"Can I at least have the chips please!" Tony gave Gibbs his puppy dog look. Gibbs sighed and took a look at the table and saw the family size chip bag Tony was trying to sneak out.

"OK fine." He handed Tony the bag.

"Thanks dad." Tony walked off to return to his room.

Gibbs shook his head and went to the phone. He knew he shouldn't have given Tony the chips that he snuck down to get, but he couldn't help to give into that look. Plus also he knew the boy wasn't going to try that stunt again. Gibbs picked up the phone and dialed.

One hour later

Gibbs knocked on Tony's door with Pizza and Bread sticks.

"Come in." Tony called. Once inside he saw Tony laying down on his stomach with the chips lying next to him.

"How is the rear end doing?" Gibbs asked with a smile.

"I won't be sitting down with comfort for a few days." Gibbs sat on the bed and placed the pizza on the bed. The smell of his favorite food got Tony quickly sitting up.

"I thought a pizza would be good for dinner tonight." Tony was about to open the box, but stop himself.

"Is there something on your mind son?" Gibbs asked worried.

Tony laid back on the bed and asked, "You're the only person who ever grounded me."

Gibbs lay back on the bed next to his son. "Didn't your mom, dad, or a nanny try too?"

Crossing his arm in front of his chest as he began to think, "Mom was would make me behave with no problem because she was master of a guilt trip, dad well, you know that story, and the nanny's were hired just to keep me out of trouble nothing more."

Gibbs rubbed his eyes as he thought about what he was told. "So in other words the grounding thing really sucked for you."

"Oh yeah, but for some odd reason I knew you were doing it because you care for me."

A smile crept across the boss' face. Finally, Tony was understanding the reason for the punishments. Reaching out a hand he ruffled Tony's hair in a playful manner. "You're a good boy Tony and trust me being punished isn't very fun, but you can learn from them."

Tony leaned over to get a piece of pizza. "Did Grandpa Jack use to spank you?"

Gibbs gave a firm nod of his head. "Oh yeah and it was a strap."

Tony winced at the thought of a strap being used on him.

"Don't worry I won't use one on you." Gibbs answered reading his thoughts. A sigh of relief escaped Tony's lips. Gibbs reached for a bread stick as he went on with hi story. "Once when I was seventeen I decided I was old enough not to listen to my father's rules and broke three big ones. I stayed out all night, didn't call to tell him where I was, got drunk and drove home at nine in the morning after the party ended."

Tony was shocked at what he was being told. "Wow Grandpa must have been pissed."

Gibbs laughed. "Ever hear about Mount Vesuvius?"

Tony gave a few nods of his head.

"Well he made it look like a small explosion when his got his hands on me." Gibbs pushed the rest of the bread stick into his mouth before he went on. "I was grounded for two months, given chores to do and spanked every night before bed for a week."

"I bet you didn't sit comfortable for a long time."

"Correct, but I knew I deserved it for breaking the rules and endangering my life when I drove home drunk." Gibbs went after another bread stick not taking his eyes off of Tony. "But enough about spankings and let's talk about the rules for when you return to work."

Tony was mid way reaching for a piece of pizza. "What do mean rules?"

"It's a simple set of rules. They are the same as here and when you are in trouble there we will wait until we get home to deal with them, but if there is big trouble then you will be dealt with there do you understand me."

Tony gave a nod of his head. "But dad there aren't places in NCIS to do that kind of thing."

Gibbs raised his eye brow. "There is always the elevator."

"Point taken sir."

Gibbs ruffled Tony's hair again. "Good boy now let's eat that pizza before it gets cold."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Tony just finished the paper work for the day and that was the good news. The bad news was it was only noon. He was beyond bored and needed something to do, so he opened his e-mail to have a look at it. Five hundred unread messages since the last time he was able to check it before his grounding. It took a better part of an hour to get all the junk mail. Finally he was able to read the messages that mattered and saw a new one and it was from his father. Taking a look around to make sure no one was watching he clicked on it to read.

Tony,

Can you meet me for lunch today at The Family Deli at one.

Sincerely,

Your real father

Tony was taken back at the 'real father' bit and he wondered why the older man was still in town. It was obvious that Senior knew something he didn't and there was only one thing he could think of to help him figure things out. Taking out his cell phone he sent one text to Jenny asking for permission to leave the base for lunch. It took a few minutes before there was an answer. It explained he could and to take the rest of the day off because there was nothing else for him to do. Grabbing his bag he walked to the elevator and sent a text to Gibbs when the door opened revealing Gibbs.

"Going somewhere?" He asked.

"Yeah Jenny gave me the rest of the day off." Gibbs stepped aside so Tony could enter the elevator. With A heavy sigh Tony enter in knowing Gibbs wanted to have a talk. "I know where you are going." The Boss announced suddenly after the door closed. "I saw him outside of a coffee shop on a lap top."

Tony bowed his head. "I'm heading over to the deli to meet him."

Gibbs reached over and turned the elevator off. Tony look up to see his dad with a serious look on his face. "Tony I forbid you from seeing that man."

The tone that was used left no room for argument, but Tony couldn't believe what he was being told. "But Dad I have to see why he is still in town and hopefully I will be able to stand up to him this time."

Gibbs shook his head again. "No Tony."

Out of nowhere Tony stomped his foot like a ten year old. He challenged, "Give me one good reason."

"I've got two." Gibbs answered in a surprising harsh voice. "Every time you're with that man you get into trouble and because I said so." Tony went to open his mouth, but Gibbs pointed a finger at him. "You will not keep arguing with me on the subject. I said no and I meant no."

Tony turned his back on Gibbs then mumbled something. Then next thing Tony knew Gibbs landed six hard swats on his backside make him jump. "Ouch what was that for?"

"To make a point about you disobeying me and what could happen."

Tony shook his head as he rubbed his butt. "Ok, fine I will just go food shopping and head home."

Gibbs stared at him for a good minute to see if he was telling the truth. When he was final able to see it was true he clicked on the elevator. "Good." He pushed the button for the parking lot.

They stood there for a minute as the elevator went down. "Tony, it's not that I don't want you to see your father but right now I don't trust you around him and the indent with you father is still too fresh for me to trust you around him."

Tony slowly turned to look at his adoptive dad. "I understand dad and it is too soon after the last time to go see him."

The door opened to the parking lot. Gibbs patted Tony on the shoulder then handed him a list. "Here is the food will need."

"Yes Dad and I will see you when you get home from work." With a quick hug the parted.

Around two Tony returned home with six bags of groceries. What he didn't know was Gibbs was sitting down the street watching him. It wasn't that he didn't trust his son, but something told him Tony was up to something. Gibbs sat in his spot for the next ten minutes waiting for something to happen and saw to his surprise Tony had changed and climb into his car.

"Oh he better not being doing what I think he is doing." Gibbs said to himself as he started his car and, careful to keep a safe distance, followed his son. Ten minutes later he saw Tony pulling into the parking lot of the Deli. Tony exited the car throwing his cigarette on the parking lot.

Gibbs saw him walk in and sit next to his father.

Gibbs shook his head. "Tony you will have explaining to do."

Tony was in there for an hour and from the movement of their hands and arms it was serious talk. Finally Tony stood up, waved at his father, and walked out. He made a quick walk towards the car as he lit a cigarette. Gibbs started his car and drove back home.

XXX

Tony walked into the house not noticing Gibbs sitting in the living room. His mind was too busy think to even notice Gibbs car in the drive way.

Tony rubbed his eyes while he said, "I guess I should start something for dinner."

"I have a meat loaf cooking." Gibbs spoke up making Tony jump.

"Dad when did you get home?"

Slowly Gibbs stood up to face his child. "Oh that's not what were going to talk about."

Tony bowed his head. "You know don't you."

"Oh yeah."

"I guess you want to talk."

Gibbs shook his head. "No I want you in your room for now until I call you down for dinner then we will talk."

"Yes dad." Slowly Tony walked up the stairs knowing how the talk would go.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

. Chapter 11

Tony sat on the bed smoking and thinking about how badly he had screwed up this time. He knew he shouldn't have gone off to see his Bio-father like that when told not to and he also knew Gibbs would find out one way or another about what he has done.

Releasing a heavy sigh with smoke he'd just inhaled Tony wondered if Gibbs would spank him or come up with some other form of punishment. Putting out his cigarette Tony heard Gibbs calling him down for dinner. Slowly he made his way down stairs.

Gibbs had his plate with a large chunk of meatloaf, corn and mashed potatoes with brown gravy. Tony stood in the dining room entrance looking sadly at Gibbs.

"Are you going to seat down and eat?" Gibbs asked.'

"No because I'm grounding myself to my room for the rest of the night without dinner and going to bed early so you don't have to worry about punishing me." Tony walked away so fast Gibbs didn't have a chance to protest.

Quickly Gibbs got up from the table to follow his son. By the time he caught up with Tony the door to his bedroom shut. Ignoring the 'knocking on the door before you enter' rule Gibbs entered the room as Tony lit another cigarette.

"Tony what was that all about?" Gibbs asked.

Taking a few puffs Tony lowered his eyes. "I just thought it would be a lot easier for both of us if I just punished myself instead of brothering you with the whole process."

Gibbs crossed his arms as he walk in front of Tony. "You decided? Well I hate to tell you this but I'm the father and I choose the punishment."

Tony took one last puff knowing where this might end up. "Why can't I punish myself?" He crossed his arms. "It would make things a lot easier on you."

Gibbs shook his head. "A punishment is meant as a tool to learn from your action there is no easy way out." Tony sat there not saying a word so Gibbs went on. "Besides the punishment you gave yourself was only off a little."

"How so?"

"One I would never let you go without your food and two I would have made sure to listen to your side of the story before I decided anything."

Tony lowered his eyes. "I'm sorry; I really thought I was doing the right thing to help you."

"I know son." Gibbs said as he pulled Tony into a hug. "But you trust me that when I punish you it will be fair and never too harsh."

"Yes I do." Gibbs gave Tony a smile the pulled him up.

"Come on Dinner is getting cold and then we will have nice talk."

"Yes sir." Tony answered following his father out of his room.

XXX

Once dinner was done Gibbs and Tony went into the living room to begin their talk. "Ok, tell me what made you think it was ok not to listen to me."

Tony thought for a moment trying to find the right words to explain his lack of thought.

"It was killing me not knowing why he was in town or about the e-mail he sent me, so once I got the food shopping done and taken care of I went to get some answers." Tony began to shake a little as he folded his hands on his lap. "I asked him after I said hi what he meant about your real father and he told me basically he found out that I was calling you dad and he didn't like it and thought I should be reminded that he was my real father."

"How did you respond to that?"

"I told him in not so many words just because his sperm was used to make me doesn't make me his property and said you were a thousand times better father then he ever was."

The father in Gibbs couldn't help but smile at that comment.

"Then what happened?" He asked still having the smile on his face.

Tony sighed hard. "I told him he needed to stay out of my life until he understood what he was missing in his life then I walked away."

"So you final stood up to the old man."

"Yep and it felt good." Tony answered with a big smile. Gibbs was proud of his son, but still there was a issue to deal with.

"As good as it sounds you still disobeyed an order not to go and you will be punished for it." The smile quickly melted off Tony's face.

"I know dad." Tony answered in a low voice. "But can't we just use part of my punishment I planned out earlier."

Gibbs shook his head. "No, because it was thought of for easy escape, so I will give you a few choices."

He held up a finger. "One you can write a thousand times 'I will not disobey my dad's orders and will accept the spanking without argument."

The second finger went up. "You pick up the leaves in the yard by hand every night after work for an hour."

The third and final finger went up. "I spank you with a hair brush."

Tony eyes widen at the options. No one ever said his dad gave out easy punishments. "So my choices are hand cramps, back aches, or a sore backside."

Gibbs gave a few nods of his head. "As you think about your options I want you to stand in the corner with your hands behind your head until I release you."

Tony stood up and walked to the corner and locked his hands behind his head. He heard Gibbs walk into the kitchen. He couldn't help, but think about the last time he was told to lock hands behind his head. He didn't want to do it because it made him feel like a child. No it wasn't only that.

Tony didn't want to think about how he landed there. If he had listen to Gibbs then they would be enjoying the evening and talking about his first day of work, but instead he was standing there having to pick from three equal horrible punishments. Guilt was starting to boil up in his stomach. To Tony the punishment was clear.

XXX

Gibbs returned ten minutes later to release Tony. To his relief the younger man was still standing there.

"Come here Tony." Gibbs ordered. Tony, relived to be released, walk over to his dad.

To Gibbs surprise Tony hugged him. "I'm sorry for disobeying you dad and I will accept punishment number three so we can be good again."

Returning the hug Gibbs said, "Ok if that what you really want then go up stairs and I will be up there shortly."

"Yes sir.' Tony released his dad and went upstairs.

Gibbs release a sigh as he went into the bathroom to retrieve the brush Jenny gave him.

Gibbs gave Tony twenty smacks on Tony's backside knowing it would be more than enough. Tony's sleeping shorts were pulled back up then Gibbs righted him up in his arms letting Tony cry on his shoulders.

"You are forgiven son." Tony just gave a nod of his head and closed his eyes.

After several minutes Tony asked. "Dad, how long will you let me live here?"

Gibbs cupped the side of Tony's face.

"As long as you want to."

"Good because I don't think I ever want to leave."

"I know what you mean son."

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Unbetaed for the moment

Chapter 12

Jenny stood at the stair railing looking at the desks below her. Ziva and Megee were both doing work on there computers. The elevator door open and Gibbs and Tony walked in, but she notice Tony slowly lowering himself on to his seat.

"Gibbs must have done a numbr on that backside." Jenny thought out loud. Gibbs spotted her and gave her a nod. She returned the nod and waved him to join her. With in ten seconds he was standing next to her.

"How is Tony doing?" She asked.

"Had to give him a spanking last night for disobeying me about seing his father then this morning he mouth off to me and I gave him another spanking before we left."

"Was he moody about what happen last night?"

"Not sure he was just wasn't happy this morning and got mouthy with me." Gibbs released a sigh. "Tony is just larning to get his life together after keeping to himself for so long." Jenny began to tap her fingers on the railing.

"Sounds like you still have a lot of work to do." Gibbs gave a nod of his had. They stood there for a few minutes in slince before Jnny asked.

"Where do you think Tony was going when I found him at the bus station?" Gibbs thought for a long moment before he answered.

"No real idea, but I do know somewhere where no one knew him." Jenny gave a nod of her head.

"Would you have gone after him?"

"Oh yeah," Gibbs had a smile on his face. "His my son now and I don't give up on my kids." Jenny answered with a smile.

"His a good boy Jethro he just needs a strong hand to lead him there." They watched Tony slowly get out of his seat then head towards the bathroom.

"Did you tell Ziva and Megee about Tony smoking." Gibbs shook his head.

"Right now they don't need to know what Tony does outside of work." Tony enter the bathroom then quickly closed the door.

"What do they know about Tony's mental health?"

"They still don't know why he was outside on the ledge that day. I told them I did and that is all they needed to know."

"Well that is good, we need to make sure the team work between everyone stays there." Tony walk out of the bathroom wiping his eyes.

"Is he still taking the medication."

"Yep, the pills for depression every day and the doctor told him to take the entire botttle of pills for his accident until thre gone." They both watched Tony slowly take a seat back at his desk.

"Dinozzo Senior gone again?" Jenny asked her next question.

"Disappeared after mting with Tony, so no telling when that rat will return."

"I could seewhat I can do to protect Tony from him." Jenny offered.

"No Jen, I think I handle anything to do with him on my own."

"Understandable Jethro." Jenny got from the railing. "Doesn't Tony have a doctors appoinment today?"

"He did and he has been cleared for feildwork."

"Good did you have a talk with him about will happen if this ever happen again."

"Yep and don't think he will be doing that again." Jenny got off the railing.

" I need to get back in my office, but there is one thing I need to ask Jethro." The man raised his eyes.

"What would that be?"

"In the bag Tony brought back home what was the the last thing his mother gave him?" Gibbs started to walk towards the stairs.

"It was a hair brush she asked him to put away." Jenny gave a nod of her showing she understood the meaning behind it. He waved good bye to her then walk down stairs as she went into her office. Gibbs return to the work area then out of the blue ruffled Tony's hair. neither of them said a word just smiled and went back to work.

THE END

Sorry for the wait, but life happens and it can't be helped. I deciced to end here because i have another story line i was going to put in this, but choose to write a squeal to this called Gone that will finish off the prequeal. Thanks for all the reviews.


End file.
